


silver circlet

by alluranathema



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro and Keith are cousins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alluranathema/pseuds/alluranathema
Summary: prince lance, the adoptive altean prince, must choose which of the royal suitors he must become engaged to. the choice may seem easy at first, but there are more forces at work, some of which aim to force the fall of the royal family.no choice is ever easy.





	1. prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long time ago, or perhaps long in the future

In a time long ago, or perhaps long in the future, families with special abilities were the rulers of the land. Each family had different attributes and abilities that made them different from the common humans.

 

The clan Balmera had skin as hard as rock.

The clan Fortis had strength far beyond what should be natural for a human.

The clan Olkari were hyper-intelligent and could sometimes see glimpses of the future.

The clan Nymphae were masters of water, able to control it with a touch.

The clan Percuro were healers, able to heal just about any injury.

The clan Ambulo could teleport themselves and in some legends could control fire. However, it was never known if this was true.

The clan Callidus were clever and sly and some could alter their appearance at will.

The clan Galra could control minerals, jewels, and other earthen elements.

And the last and most powerful, clan Altea, could control an energy called quintessence, the very fabric of the universe itself.

 

These families ruled over the common humans, or the Plebeius, in the respective areas they were native to. But as clans began to explore lands beyond their own and encounter the others, a question was raised - which of the nine clans should rule their world?

 

In the beginning, the clans Balmera, Fortis, Olkari, Percuro, and Nymphae agreed to let clan Altea become the supreme monarchs above all the rest of the royal clans and common humans. They were the most powerful and the most level-headed, and therefore most suited to lead the rest. The Galra, however, disagreed. They believed they were the wisest and that they should rule. Callidus and Ambulo took their side, and so the Imperium War began.

 

The Imperium War lasted 19 years. All of the clans suffered heavy losses, and the Ambulo clan was utterly wiped out. But even though the Alteans and their allies were victorious, they did not want to punish their fellow clans severely. And so the Treaty of Spiritus was written and signed to keep the clans from warring ever again.

 

In the treaty, these terms were established, among other points to prevent a war like it from happening ever again.

Firstly, clan Altea is the ruling clan above all the rest.

Secondly, if clan Altea was to be wiped out, clan Galra would take control of the throne.

Thirdly, arranged marriages were to be created to unite the clans through their children.

Fourthly, the arranged marriages to the heir of clan Altea's throne would be decided by a contest of strength to make the next generation as powerful as possible.

 

The clans each ruled over their respective lands in peace, with Altean kings and queens ruling above all the rest, for a long time. In time, they began to forget why the rules of the treaty were created in the first place.

 

This point in time is where our story begins.

 

* * *

 

 

Over 500 years after the Imperium War, Queen Liliana (formerly of clan Olkari, married into clan Altea) had a dream.

 

She saw an infant boy, with no Royal Clan markings, cradled in her arms. His clothes were ripped rags and he looked sickly, perhaps close to death. He cried out softly, and she held him tighter, a mother's instinct. But his cries grew louder and louder, and no matter how hard she tried she could not calm him. She sensed he was growing still and held him close to her chest. His cries stopped and he was no longer breathing. The infant was dead.

 

The Queen woke up in cold sweat, pulling the blankets against her chest as she sat up. The sky was still dark out the window (though it was nearing dawn) and her husband was still fast asleep. She had a sense that there was something she needed to do, something she needed to find. She knew that it had to do with her dream and that it was very important, somehow, but she still did not quite understand what she was doing. Still, she dressed and left the room quietly. She had learned from her Olkari family to always trust instincts, especially when it came to premonitions.

 

Disguised in a servant's uniform with a hood covering her face, she left the castle and its grounds unnoticed by the servants and headed into the bustling city around it.

 

She passed the shops and homes she knew, heading further into the areas where the slums and factories lay.

 

Her husband Alfor like to ignore that places like this existed. He liked to pretend that all was well and good, that no one was ever hungry or needy in his kingdom. But Liliana knew well that this was not the case. The dirty streets covered in garbage, dull and broken windows and hollow faces of the homeless and the hungry had always haunted her, but this time they were almost like street signs, pointing the way to her destination.

 

She turned down an alley that opened up into a small courtyard when she saw it, a group of men arguing in a circle. She approached slowly as one of them barked, "Just bury them both! The baby's as good as dead, no one can afford another child around here."

 

The others murmured assent, and from within their circle Liliana herd the soft cry of a baby. There was no doubt in her mind that this was the infant from her dream.

 

"Wait," she commanded. The men looked in her direction with surprise and suspicion as she continued. "I'll care for the baby."

 

One man snorted, "Who the hell are you anyway?"

 

Liliana ripped the hood off her face, exposing her face and more importantly, the glowing green markings that identified her as being born an Olkari and the gold circlet that she wore as queen. The men gasped at the sight of a royal, and several knelled and bowed their heads.

 

"I am Queen Liliana, and I will care for this baby. I assure you that I have the means to do so."

 

The man who had spoke before knelt at her feet reverently and said, "I am truly sorry, my queen. Please don't punish me," he added more quietly.

 

"Why would I do that? Stand," she said, somewhat bemused. "I will not punish you as long as you keep quiet my appearance here. Understood?"

 

The men nodded, some too frightened to speak.

 

"Now," she said, stepping forward, "What is this infant's name?" But when the men parted and she saw for the first time what they were talking about when they said both. There was a dead body of a young child, maybe four years old laying on the ground next to a squirming bundle of rags that was beginning to grow still.

 

She rushed towards the infant and picked him up. There was no doubt that this was her dream-child. He had the same tan skin, honey brown hair, and light blue eyes. She held him close to her chest.

 

After a moment, one of the men said, "His name is Lance. I was familiar with his mother's family a bit."

 

"He's sick, he needs help," she said in a hushed tone. Speaking up more, she said, "If there are no objections from any friends or family members, I am taking Lance. He will be raised in comfort as a royal. Unless he has some living relatives..."

 

"He has none. His mother was the last in his family alive. Then she died, and, well..."

 

"I understand. I bid you farewell, a remember, I'd like it if you kept this to yourself."

 

She turned to leave, before turning back and saying, "And bury that boy. I presume that's his brother. I wouldn't want him to be left to rot on the streets."

 

And with that, she walked away, baby cradled in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is lowkey a cross between red queen and the selection if anyone has read those books. but a lot of this is also original ideas and i'm very excited to write it.
> 
> kudos/comments give me motivation and are appreciated :)


	2. the contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18 years later

"You can't _possibly_ be serious!"

 

"Here we go," Allura muttered to Matt. The whole family was gathered in one of the large meeting halls for this talk, and everyone knew that it wasn't going to end well. They were gathered around the table - Liliana and Alfor on one side, Lance on the other with Allura and Matt, who were mostly just there for moral support.

 

Alfor sighed. "I assure you, Lance, that I am. This is-"

 

"Bullshit!" Lance yelled, slamming his hands on the table. "That's what it is, pure B.S. You told me I was going to get to choose, that I wouldn't have to marry some conceited royal jackass for political reasons. There is _no way_ I am-"

 

"Lance, enough!" At Liliana's commanding voice, then entire room fell silent. The queen took a deep breath before continuing, looking downward and pressing her hands on the table. "I know this is unfair to you, but you have to understand that it's necessary. The Plebeius are restless, this is the best chance we have at placating them. A contest for your hand in marriage-"

 

"No. No way," Lance insisted.

 

Liliana sighed, eyebrows furrowed in concern. "I knew you would say that which is why I had an idea to change it so it would be more fair to you. Because we really feel that there is no other option."

 

"Change it? Lili, you did not run this by me," Alfor said.

 

"Because you wouldn't have agreed until you saw how stubborn I knew Lance would be."

 

Allura had to bite back a comment or two - such as _you do realize he's standing right there_ or _there are a million other ways to steady the kingdom's affairs that aren't marrying off Lance, which wouldn't help anyway_ , but she restrained herself by biting her lip. Matt noticed and grabbed her hand and squeezed it, as if to tell her to calm down without words.

 

Alfor stayed quiet as Liliana continued. "There will be a traditional marriage contest. But instead of the strongest automatically getting your hand, you will get to choose from those there at the end. I believe that's more fair, and it will keep the people more interested."

 

She looked at Lance sympathetically, and then said, "Any objections?" No one spoke up.

 

"I suppose since that's settled, I'd best be going now," Alfor said hurriedly. _He's just making excuses_ , Allura thought sourly.

 

Liliana stood up and said, "Allura? Can you take your brother to the garden please, and maybe show him that list I sent you."

 

"Of course." She kissed her husband on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Lance needs some comfort. I know you'll understand."

 

Matt smiled softly and whispered back, "I get it. Go."

 

Lance had sat down, quiet and subdued. Allura put  a hand on his shoulder and said, "Let's go."

 

* * *

 

 

The garden had always been Lance's favorite place in the palace. When he was younger it had been a place to play and run free, when he got older it was a place to think and be alone.

 

Now he was here with Allura, sitting in silence because he didn't know where to start.

 

So he just talked.

 

"When I was younger, I thought I knew what love was. It was trust and friendship and created at first sight. But then I got older, and I watched our parents fight, and I saw you have that contest to marry Matt and yet be happy. And now I don't know what love is. Nothing is what I thought it was, and I thought by getting the choice of who I marry I would find it again. If I don't even get that..." He trailed off, looking at his adoptive sister for guidance, or at least sympathy.

 

"Love isn't the same for everyone," she started slowly. "When the contest for my hand started, I was as apprehensive as you are now. I didn't expect to truly fall for Matt. It just happened that way."

 

"But what if I hate the person I'm stuck with?"

 

"Then you live with it. But you get to choose, so that's much less likely to happen."

 

"Choose from a bunch of stuck up Royals," Lance said bitterly.

 

"Would it make you feel better if I showed you the list of who's going to be competing?"

 

"I guess- wait, there's a list already?"

 

"Father sent out a message to the other Clans a week ago saying that this was a possibility," Allura admitted. She expected Lance to react, but he didn't do anything except take in along breath and sigh.

 

Allura pulled out her data pod and opened it, letting the projection screen surround her and Lance.

 

"Each of the clans has agreed to send a young person close to your age to compete, except Percuro. They don't have anyone old or young enough to compete. From Clan Callidus, Nyma." A picture appeared of a girl with blonde braids and a sneaky look in her eye. "Her family isn't as high-ranking in the Clan, but she's one of the most powerful shapeshifters they've had in a long time. She's been known to use her abilities in dubious ways to get what she wants, so I'd watch out."

 

The picture on the screen flashed from Nyma to a dark-skinned girl with a small smile and hair in two giraffe knots. "From Clan Balmera, Shay. She's the daughter of the Clan's leader, so she's mostly here because of ranking. She's not particularly powerful but has a likeable personality."

 

The next picture was of a large, somewhat chubby boy with a huge smile. "From Clan Fortis, Hunk. I've actually met him at a gathering once, he's the son of the Clan's leader. He's a kind person, and very strong as well. But there's something you might want to know - he'll likely be happily engaged to Shay if neither win your hand. They're rather close."

 

Next was Pidge, and Lance practically groaned. "Pidge? No way." Pidge was Matt's younger sibling, fifteen years old to Lance's nineteen. He had interacted with them plenty as a result of Allura's engagement, and they were not a person Lance wanted to be romantic with. They had a sibling-like relationship at best.

 

"They're likely only being sent because they're parents made them. Trust me, I don't think Pidge wants to marry you either," Allura said with a smirk.

 

Allura continued, switching to the next picture of a tiny girl with blue hair. "Plaxum, from Clan Nymphae. She's quite shy from what I know, which isn't much. Doesn't seem like a bad person, though."

 

And the last picture - "Keith, from Clan Galra."

 

Lance was silent through all the others, but at this one he spoke up. "I don't need to hear anything more, he looks annoying. And he has a bad haircut, And he's Galra," Lance said dismissively. 

 

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Allura sighed. "He's not bad."

 

"How would you know?"

 

"He's close with Shiro, the Galra ambassador. Trust me, he's not really like Zarkon or any of those powerful adults at all from what I know."

 

"That doesn't make it any better."

 

"Lance-"

 

Lance stood up and said desperately, "How am I supposed to marry someone out of that list! Why me," he suddenly said pathetically.

 

"It'll all be fine," Allura soothed.

 

"No, it won't." And at that Lance left, trying to force himself not to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello dear readers! finally we're getting to the set up of the plot instead of just the backstory of the first chapter.
> 
> yes, mallura is established here and they are married. i love them sm i just had to include it
> 
> some of the characters i tagged won't show up for a while, just a psa
> 
> also, i updated some of the tags after watching season 5 // SPOILER ALERT // i'm adding in krolia as a tag and character instead of just keith's mom because i love her and now that she has a confirmed name it makes my life easier. i hate coming up with names for alien ocs.
> 
> love y'all  
> ~charlie (the softie author)


	3. the ball, part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they meet.

Lance doesn’t feel like himself when he has dress up like a royal. It might be because of his Plebius blood, though he know that probably doesn’t have much to do with it. He left that part of his life behind when he was just a baby, after all.

No, it’s the markings the servants paint on his face, the blue Altean markings underneath his eyes, and the electric blue contacts that covered up the normally plain brown color of his eyes. The disguise, to hide who he is, to his from the other clans that he was adopted and not born a royal. Technically this was not illegal or looked down on in most Clans, but Lance was a special case. A Plebius being adopted into the royal family, as second in line to the Altean throne? The Galra would certainly take the opportunity as a chance to topple Altean control, and that simply could not happen.

Lance thought about this as the servants finished with the markings. Only they, besides his family, knew about his true heritage. He was grateful for them, they were like friends to him in an otherwise somewhat lonely existence. They exited, and Lance stood up, looking at the circlet that sat on the table in front of him. He didn’t like wearing it much, unlike Allura, who wore her gold one almost all the time. He would protest wearing it often.

But tonight was important, tonight he would not do that. He placed the silver circlet upon his brow and took a deep breath, looking at himself in the mirror.

“Tonight I meet the person I will be with for the rest of my life,” he said shakily. He thought saying it out loud would help him accept it, but it was still hard to swallow.

With one last glance in the mirror at someone who didn't look like himself, he left for the castle ballroom.

 

* * *

 

Castle Altea was truly exquisite at night, with starlight shining through the sky blue-tinted glass and only minimal soft gold lighting in the halls. 

Of course, Keith had no other knowledge of what the place would look like during the day. But he knew that he would find out tomorrow.

He was glad that Shiro had come with him instead of just Zarkon and Haggar. He'd never been able to relate to the other Galra besides Shiro, not counting his mother Krolia, who was barely around anyways. Even though they were only second cousins, Shiro had been like an older brother to him all his life.

"I'll be standing in the back the whole time if you need me," Shiro said.

"I won't need you. This barely matters to me."

"Does it?" Shiro stopped at the door to the ballroom and raised an eyebrow at Keith. Keith decided not to reply to that.

"I just want to get this over with. We're probably late, let's go in."

Shiro pushed the door open and held it, and said sarcastically, "After you."

"I would punch you for that if we weren't in public."

"That's why I said it."

They entered together into a crowded high-ceiling ed room. The different representatives of the clans were separated and talking in their own little groups, which was normal for these type of events. He could identify each one easily - the Nymphae with their unnaturally colorful hair, the large and stocky stature of the Fortis, the Balmerans by the large hoop earrings that all the Balmera women wear.

And then there was the Altean royal family, at the front in their thrones. He recognized King Alfor and Queen Liliana easily, every member of society knew what they looked like. Standing next to them was the already married heir, Princess Allura, and her Olkari husband. He remembered the upset that was the competition for her hand several years ago - Shiro and a Nymphae girl were the two predicted favorites. The Olkari - Matt, he believed - had surprised them all.

And now it was his turn, forced to compete for a royal's love. It seemed almost barbaric.

But then he realized, where was the prince? Not many knew what he looked like, but it seemed odd that he wasn't up near the thrones at least. He was speculating this when Shiro grabbed him by the shoulder and hissed, "Zarkon wants you."

"Can it wait?"

Shiro's wince was enough of an answer. "Alright, I'll go see him," Keith said.

But he didn't have to, because at that moment the entire room was silenced as the massive doors swung open to reveal an entourage of royal guards, seemingly surrounding someone. The room fell to a hush as the guards parted to reveal the figure of a tan-skinned boy.

And Keith would be a liar if he didn't think that he was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! my motivation was destroyed for a while but i hope it was worth the wait


End file.
